


心思各异

by 709394



Category: DCU (Comics), DKIII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 设定在DKIII开始之前，一个普通的晚上。超短篇，一发完。





	心思各异

**Author's Note:**

> 好困不想修稿了，将就着看看吧。有时间再修。

　　已经是后半夜了。布鲁斯摸上床的时候，克拉克翻了个身，伸出手臂把他卷进了被窝里，手掌熟稔地按在他光裸的臀部上。  
　　布鲁斯在温暖的被窝中蜷缩，贴紧热源，调整好姿势之后叹息了一声。  
　　然而那手掌似乎不打算放过他。温热的掌心在他的臀部辐射出过多的热量，而且开始揉捏。  
　　布鲁斯扭动了一下身体让臀部躲开那只手，低声咕哝：“让我睡觉，外星人。”  
　　“我们已经十天没有做了，”对方的抱怨在他的头顶上回响，“我真的很想要。”  
　　“而我真的很累。我们谈论过这件事。”  
　　“而我真的很想要。”  
　　布鲁斯不得不把作怪的手拿走，塞进克拉克身后。“我年纪已经大了——”  
　　“停。”他们彼此都知道有人无法接受这件事。默默忍耐是一回事，放到桌面挑开晾晒是另一回事。克拉克从被窝里钻了出来，甚至有点报复性地掀开了被子，下了床。“我去一趟洗手间。”  
　　布鲁斯惺忪地怒视他，但很快就败退在疲倦之中，蠕动着把被子卷了起来。“被子归我了。”  
　　“我的爱人就在身边，我却得自己撸出来。这是什么世道啊。”克拉克大声嘟哝着进了洗手间，关上了门。没多久，大声的呻吟和抱怨隔着门板钻进了布鲁斯的耳朵里。  
　　布鲁斯把脑袋也埋进了被窝里，假装没有听到。但是当他的理智在那么一瞬间了解了克拉克故意抱怨的事实，突然忍不住笑了起来。  
　　克拉克在下一刻高声抱怨：“我听到你在笑，布鲁斯。我听着呢。”  
　　“我知道你听着。”说完布鲁斯笑得更开心了。“我突然不觉得太困了。”  
　　“你就是故意的，你这大坏蛋。”克拉克已经在他身上了。他们互相撕扯了一会儿被子，克拉克终于在一个不那么严谨的防守下在两个真丝护盾边撕开了一道裂缝，钻了进去。  
　　布鲁斯真的老了，克拉克再次确认。干涸的皮肤皱巴巴地贴在不那么强壮的肌肉上，锁骨、手腕这些缺少肌肉保护的部分，骨骼的轮廓清晰可见。布满皱褶的、严苛的脸上，浅蓝近银色的清澈双眼之下，却有个坚强不屈却又顽皮可爱的灵魂在对他咧着嘴，挑衅着他。  
　　他吻了他。  
　　布鲁斯一直都习惯裸睡，克拉克很欣赏这种习惯，即使他自己却还是喜欢穿全套长袖睡衣睡觉，虽然在布鲁斯的抗议下换成了跟床单一样材质的真丝睡衣。  
　　现在他的双手就无法离开布鲁斯的身体。他记得这具身体年轻时的紧致饱满，充满力量，但现在却干瘪而脆弱。然而里面仍然充满了一种力量，由岁月和无尽的战斗赋予、沉淀在骨髓之中，让他无法舍弃，无法离开。  
　　他侧躺着面对布鲁斯，大腿嵌进布鲁斯双腿之间，眼睛直视着对方：“布鲁斯。”  
　　“唔嗯……”布鲁斯在他的手伸进身体里时闷哼，克拉克看着他的眼睛一刻不曾停止过，布鲁斯也在回视着他。他们早已知晓对方视线中的千言万语，而此刻布鲁斯还是想说话。  
　　“你技术退步了。”  
　　克拉克微微一笑：“你会知道的。”  
　　“还有什么我不知道的？”布鲁斯回击。  
　　克拉克没有接话。  
　　衰老的躯体，让准备工作更加费时费耐心，幸好克拉克有着无比的耐心，忍住了布鲁斯过于百无聊赖的邀约。  
　　“我不想伤到你。”  
　　“真是个童子军啊，超人先生。可我快要睡着了。你到底还要不要操我？”  
　　“这不是在操吗。”克拉克恶意碾压了他的前列腺。  
　　“用……手就够了？”布鲁斯停顿了一下，接着饶有意味地看了看他的下体，“你的鸡巴不行了？”  
　　“你就这么迫不及待吗，布鲁斯？我记得上一次你说什么年纪大了不想要了什么来着。”  
　　“你肯定是幻听了。”  
　　“我没有。”  
　　“不，你有，而且你跟我差不多年纪，虽然你看起来没老，也许大脑已经老了。谁能说清楚呢？”  
　　“布鲁斯，你这话我会记住的。下一次你再这么说，可就没借口了。”  
　　“这可说不好，克拉克。人可不是固定不变的定量，什么都有可能发生。”  
　　“嗯哼。”克拉克不可置否地点了点头，“告诉我你有多想吃我的鸡巴。”  
　　“不想。”布鲁斯翻了个白眼，“让我睡觉。”  
　　“绝不。”克拉克恶狠狠地说，温柔地扩张渐渐放松的穴道。  
　　“我要困死了。”布鲁斯嘟哝着，虽然克拉克知道那都是胡话，他的心跳欢快着呢，“我先睡了，你要操就操吧。”说完他真的闭上眼睛了。  
　　克拉克没忍住往他肩窝处咬了一口，接着把布鲁斯整个人揽进怀里严严实实，伸到他身后的手进得更深，已经硬了的阴茎直直梗在他瘦削的小腹上。  
　　“好梦，布鲁斯。”克拉克隔着苍老松垮的皮肤用他肩骨上薄薄的一层肉磨着牙说。  
　　“唔……”布鲁斯喉咙里发出细碎的声响作为回应，嘴角的弧度根本躲不过克拉克的眼睛。  
　　克拉克又往里挤了一大坨润滑剂，两根手指变成了三根，再变成四根。曾经那里可以挤入一整个手掌，但现在克拉克不敢这么干了。布鲁斯绵长地闷哼，很快变成持续不断的哼哼。  
　　“你还要继续睡吗？”克拉克低声问。  
　　“哼唔……吵死了……”布鲁斯的脑袋死劲往他怀里拱，屁股却跟着他的节奏晃动。  
　　克拉克无奈地笑笑，拍拍他仍旧结实的屁股，从他身上爬了过去。布鲁斯娴熟地把被子扯过抱紧，填补了他离开的空位。  
　　克拉克侧躺在他身后，拉起他上方的腿，闪着晶莹水渍的入口显现在他眼睛。他从后面抬头，咬着布鲁斯的耳朵，坚硬的阴茎抵在湿透的穴口：“你有多想吃我的鸡巴？”  
　　伴随着抱怨般呻吟的是骤然加速的心跳。即使布鲁斯装得再像快要睡着的样子，他们彼此都心知肚明真相是什么。  
　　粉色缠绕着粗壮血管的性器一点点挤开布满皱褶、皮肤略微松弛的环状肌，缓慢地侵入到最深处。熟悉的温热潮湿再次严实地包裹了他，那就像布鲁斯的存在本身，紧密地贴合着他，举手投足间都能感觉到对方辐射过来的热量，和存在的鲜活。  
　　“你真紧啊，布鲁斯，我都不敢动了。”  
　　布鲁斯狠狠地绞紧了他：“你有种今晚都别动。”  
　　“我怎么舍得？”克拉克托着他的大腿，扶着他的肩膀，缓缓地摇动，“我真该多勤快点操你，好让你的屁股一直松着。每次都这样太费事了。”  
　　“你可以粗暴一点，我同意了的。”  
　　“我不想把你操坏。”  
　　“那你就把我操睡着了。”  
　　布鲁斯在他报复性顶撞的时候笑着大叫，反手扶着他的腰好固定住自己。克拉克也不再客气，就着抽插的姿势把他捞起来跪在床上。每一下动作都对准了饱经风霜的前列腺，布鲁斯的身体早已形成了反射，随着他的动作呻吟摇摆。  
　　“你要睡就睡吧，布鲁斯，直到黎明之前我是不会停下的。”  
　　“你真是头发情的外星公牛。”  
　　“是你先惹我的，贪吃的老荡妇。”  
　　布鲁斯颤抖着深吸一口气：“但你爱死了。是不是？你成了个偷窥狂。你一直在偷听我。”  
　　克拉克用力地撞进他身体里：“别装得像是你从不知道。上周三我在喜马拉雅救援雪崩的时候，你操着你自己小骚穴的时候可是想象着我在听。”  
　　“事实可不能称作想象。”布鲁斯喘息，“你就是在听。你爱死了听着我的声音，我的心跳，感觉着我的存在。你离不开我。”  
　　“要我坦白的话，我更喜欢操你，就像现在这样。”克拉克在他能拒绝之前就把他翻了过来，推倒在床上。面对面，王对王，蓝眼睛对蓝眼睛。克拉克的真丝睡衣还穿在身上，裤子褪到大腿，裸露的皮肤让人怀疑岁月于他而言是否只是个名词。而他浑身赤裸，双腿大开，皮肤干涸松垮，遍布皱褶。克拉克捕捉到他的视线，故意抬高他的屁股，再次用力地操进他变得松软的穴道里，让他看着那越发粗长的性器隐没在他已经苍老的身躯中，把他填满。他略微惊讶于他已经退化的机能仍能吃下这个尺寸的量，视觉带来的冲击让他头晕目眩。  
　　他已经很久没有和克拉克正面做过了。一些事情他曾经逃避过，现在似乎又觉得不是那么重要了。  
　　“我希望你知道，你和我第一次见到你的时候一样固执，一样耀眼，一样欠操。“  
　　“去你的。”  
　　布鲁斯喘息着看着他，就像他们第一次做爱，又不像第一次做爱。这么多年来他一直挑战着克拉克的底线，但是他自己也有一条底线，而这条底线他怀疑是不是跟克拉克的底线之一冲突。  
　　高潮缓慢而温和，不像年轻时那样激烈，但更加舒适安心，如果忽略掉内射带来的麻烦的清理的话。  
　　这活当然是克拉克的，布鲁斯自然心安理得地陷入睡眠。  
　　半梦半醒间，他似乎听到克拉克在叹息。  
　　“……没法看着我老死……那就不要看了……”  
　　他咕哝着，往温暖的地方又拱了拱。  
END


End file.
